monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
C.A. Cupid
C.A. Cupid, full name Chariclo Arganthone Cupid, is the adoptive daughter of Eros, the god of love in Greek mythology. She first appeared as part of the Sweet 1600 doll line. C.A. Cupid debuted in the television special "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". Portrayers In English, she is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald!!! Character Personality C.A. follows in her adoptive father's footsteps as an arbiter of love and is specialized in the dealings of relationships, though primarily those of monsters with a focus on teenagers. She hosts a daily radio show from her station in the catacombs beneath Monster High, during which she takes calls on relationship problems. This is her way of doing her job, since though she does have her bow and arrows ready 24/7, she is a lousy shot. When it comes to her attitude, C.A. Cupid is carefree and joyful as love should be, but also stern and professional as a relationship sometimes needs to survive. Appearance C.A. Cupid has white skin (though pink in the specials) which fades to black the same way Spectra does to be transparent. She has short wavy pink hair, which is fashioned to make it look like she has a halo, and aqua eyes. She wears pink lipstick on the center of her lips to make her mouth appear heart-shaped. C.A. Cupid's wings are made to look like a rib cage with a visible spine disguised as a necklace. In the specials she has brown eyebrows but in the webisodes they're pink. Classic Monster In Greek mythology, Eros is the god of love. In some cases, he was the son of Aphrodite, while being described as a primordial god in others. Many poets satirically portrayed him as a blindfolded child, illicitally meddling in the love affairs of mortals, usually to his own amusement. Eventually, he fell in love with a human named Psyche, and the ordeals the two had to go through to be together matured Eros into a more responsible god. Upon Eros's request, Psyche was made a goddess by Zeus. Relationships Family C.A. Cupid is an unknown type of elemental, though suspected to be a bone elemental, who was left on the doorstep of Eros's temple. Why her biological parents did this, provided they were the ones to do it, and who they were is unknown. C.A. was adopted by Eros, the god of love in Greek mythology, but better known by his Roman name, Cupid. He taught her the family business and gave her wings.Interview with C.A. Cupid, January 25, 2012 There is a possibility that C.A.'s adoptive mother is Psyche, Eros's wife and herself a human-turned-goddess. Her favorite subject is also Psychology, which gets its name from Psyche. In her diary she mentions of also having step-siblings. Friends She says that she is friends with any monster who is "in love with love". Romance In "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?", Cupid accidentally shot her arrow at Clawd and they fell in love until the ghouls broke the spell of the arrow. Since then, she has had no love interests. Appearances Volume 3 In "Boo Year's Eve", she's seen partying with the other monsters as new year comes closer. Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? Cupid makes her first, and so far only, major appearance as words of wisdom to Clawd when he asks what to get her for her 1600th birthday through her radio show. The ghouls later go to her in person for help after Draculaura gets hypnotized by Valentine, to which she agrees to shoot Draculaura with one of her arrows so that she falls in love with Clawd. The plan is sabotaged by Toralei and backfires horribly when C.A. Cupid accidentally hits herself and Clawd with the arrows and fall madly in love. It is found out that the spell could be broken if the bow was smashed, to which the ghouls agree to do at Draculaura's party, but before they could accomplish it, Toralei steals it and fires it off at random, causing havoc. The bow is eventually broken and Cupid and Clawd are free from their spell. She returns to her radio show, though now does it with Abbey Bominable, who had taken over in Cupid's absence. Escape From Skull Shores She appears at the Spring Break carnival receiving her fortune "If you do all your homework... I see an A in your future..." from Headless Headmistress Bloodgood's Fortune telling booth. Ghouls Rule She appears walking to school just before the De Nile servants come. Later in the party at the Hall of Halloween she was dancing with the others and again on the stairs. Scaris: City of Frights She gives an advice for Clawd Wolf about Draculaura but he misunderstood it and went to Scaris instead. Timeline * August 23, 2011: Mattel requests the trademark for C.A. Cupid. * September 18, 2011: Photos of C.A. Cupid's first doll are found on Sparshop.biz, giving fans their earliest glimpse at the new character. * Late December, 2011: C.A. Cupid's first doll is released as part of the Sweet 1600 series. The date is a month earlier than intended. * Late December, 2011: C.A. Cupid's profile art is revealed. * January 13, 2012: Mattel announces on the ''Monster High'' Facebook account that C.A. Cupid will be in the Walmart Sweet 1600 assortment by the end of January. * February 1, 2012: Walmart sends out an ad containing a photo of a C.A. Cupid doll that looks different from the one in stores. This is believed to be a prototype version. The box behind the doll identifies her as Amore Cupid. * February 12, 2012: C.A. Cupid makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". * February 14, 2012: C.A. Cupid's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * Mid June, 2012: C.A. Cupid's main line doll is released as part of the Main V5 series. * Mid June, 2012: C.A. Cupid makes her diary debut in her diary. * Mid June, 2012: C.A. Cupid's full name, Chariclo Arganthone Cupid, is revealed through her diary. * January 1, 2013: C.A. Cupid makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Boo Year's Eve". Notes * C.A. Cupid has Cupid's Bow lips which were popular in the 1920s. * Her catch phrase is "Love doesn't have to be scary." * Despite being a Walmart-exclusive, a handful of people have been able to get a Sweet 1600 C.A. Cupid doll at Target and Toys"R"Us. Gallery Webisode gallery The Ghoulest Season - triple surprise.jpg Screen shot 2013-02-24 at 7.20.38 AM.png Screen shot 2013-02-24 at 7.20.13 AM.png Screen shot 2013-02-24 at 7.19.08 AM.png TV special gallery Cuppii.png|Cupid using her bow and arrow; aiming for Draculaura in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". Cuppi.png|C.A. Cupid in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?" love12.png|Cupid; her own arrow hitting her, causing her to fall in love with Clawd. love30.png|We all have this problem.... love28.png|Cupid, determined to help the ghouls (and Clawd) with Draculaura love31.png|"Hello, caller, you're on with Cupid!". Why do Ghouls Fall in Love (52).jpg Escape From Skull Shores - C.A. smiles.jpg|Cupid; making her second debut at the Spring Break carnival in "Escape From Skull Shores". imagesCA9QLT1E.jpg|C.A Cupid in Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love. Miscellaneous gallery 6637077445 33d49905b9 o.jpg|C.A's close up Website profile - C.A. Cupid.jpg|C.A. Cupid's official bio on the Monster High site Walmart advertisement - Amore Cupid.jpg|Prototype C.A. named Amore Cupid References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Elementals Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Friday Night Frights characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:Scaris: City of Frights characters